


Date Night

by Nellancholy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Double Date, F/F, Karaoke, mundane AU, nozoeli would be peak suburban married couple, slightly older gays give baby gays relationship advice, the beginnings of a polycule???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: A gamer and a (head) nurse go on a double date with a housewife and a celebrity who's really branching out. A short,self-indulgent little thing.





	Date Night

Mikan let out a pinched sigh,involuntarily squeezing Chiaki’s hand as the shorter woman leaned on her shoulder,already dozing off again. Neither of them were particularly the type to go on karaoke dates,but (mostly by Chiaki’s prompting) they agreed it was probably a good idea to step outside the introvert zone every now and then.

 

Mikan had first met Eli,one half of the pair they were double dating today,at the hospital that she was head nurse at. Eli had come in to get a minor scald on her hand looked at just after Mikan’s lunch break,and happened to catch a glimpse of Mikan blushing as Chiaki,visiting Mikan at work,offered her a “see you tonight” kiss. Mikan couldn’t believe that such a good-looking woman (Half German? Swedish?) would settle for being a housewife. She could believe even less that this woman would proceed to flirt with her as she disinfected and bandaged her skin,and invite her and Chiaki to be…friends with her and her wife.

 

Said wife,of course,was Nozomi Tojo. Something of a household name,at least if your household consisted of devoted idol fans and overly-intense housewives. Apparently,both Eli and Nozomi were part of a particularly successful idol group during their high school years,but Nozomi was the one who ended up using that as a springboard into a career as a drama actress,TV host,and sometimes fortune teller.

 

Mikan the head nurse prodigy was always unflappable,authoritative,and devoted to her charges,but Mikan the wife and friend couldn’t help but feel just a little…intimidated in the face of such mature,graceful women.

 

It was in the middle of this particularly meandering train of thought that Chiaki,now awake,piped up. “Hey hey,I think they’re arriving now…” This was a bad idea,wasn’t it? Chiaki’s voice was really…small,and there’s no way Mikan could sing in front of any one else… Mikan’s stomach knotted a little as she resisted the urge to bolt,even as they’d already reserved the room.

 

Just as Chiaki (supernaturally perceptive as always) had said,the door to the room slid open,and their guests stepped in. “Heya Mikan,good to see you!” Nozomi cracked a wide smile,wrapping her arm around Mikan for a half-hug that evoked a gasp and a blush from the nurse. In turn,Eli reached out her hand,its smooth,white,completely healed skin catching Mikan’s eye as she shook Chiaki’s hand. In her own right,Chiaki returned the shake with her usual languidity,rubbing her eyes with her free hand as she did.

 

With greetings done,Nozomi and Eli sat down right next to their hosts on the karaoke room’s wide couch,leaving Mikan squeezed between her soft,sweet,sleepy wife,and the dashing blonde housewife.

 

A contented sigh escaped Nozomi’s lips as she stretched to put her arm around Eli,which had the entirely intended side effect of her fingers brushing against Mikan’s shoulder. “So,whatcha wanna sing?”

 

Mikan gulped. Well,she was the one who suggested this,so there really was nothing else to do. She inhaled. Exhaled. If she just treated this like getting a shot-

 

No wait,she liked getting shots.

 

If she just treated this like getting a wound stitched…

 

Chiaki hopped to her feet,suddenly energized. “Oh yeah,I remember now! I think they have the soundtrack from Dragon Fantasy Star XVI here,I’d like to try singing to that…”

 

Eli chuckled. “Dragon Fantasy Star XVI? Haven’t gotten to play that one yet,but I’ve heard the theme song so many times in the ads,so…” She stood up to join Chiaki,taking her hand as they stepped to the front of the room to put the music on. Chiaki,as always,didn’t seem to be particularly fazed,or pleased by that.

The backing track started,your typical pop-orchestral mix that tended to accompany pretty much every RPG these days. To Mikan’s surprise,Chiaki actually raised her voice,singing surprisingly loud and even in a tune that was soon joined by Eli,their voices melding into a refined harmony. Mikan supposed it made sense. Chiaki could probably look at even musical score and melody like it was the rules of a particularly audacious game. And if something was a game to her,she wouldn’t stop till she had perfect knowledge and mastery of it.

 

Taking this opportunity,Nozomi scooted over to Mikan,shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. “You don’t have to be anxious,you know…we’re all just here to have a good time!”

 

Mikan inhaled sharply,feeling that quiver come back into her voice. “It’s…it’s um,uh…t-totally fine! Ch-Chiaki wanted to,b-but that i-isn’t really my thing…”

 

Nozomi smiled,leaning away a bit. “Yeah,I totally getcha…I mean,even around people you’re already used to,it can be hard to move sometimes,huh? Maybe I’m the opposite. Always been a pleaser,but that’s not so bad when you find the right people to please…ah,that sounded a little wrong.”

 

“Um,t-that’s wrong,a-at least for me.” Mikan gasped. “I-I’m s-so clumsy and my voice is nasty,b-but that’s okay,I just don’t wanna… _make Chiaki uncomfortable_ …” She had to squeeze out those last words.

 

Nozomi leaned back in,giving Mikan a little tap on her forehead,resulting in a soft yelp like a surprised puppy. “Aw come on,don’t be silly. Look at her. She’s having such a good time,even though she might not really be interested in this kinda thing…you know why? Because you planned this…because you brought her here,brought us here. Don’t you think it’d make her even more happy if you gave her something to enjoy listening to as well?”

 

Just then,the first song ended,and Eli and Chiaki stepped back,sitting back down on the couch.

 

“Phew…” Eli pretended to wipe off her brow. “That was…almost like old times,right Nontan?”

 

Nozomi smiled,leaning in for a kiss. “Just like old times,Elichi.”

 

Chiaki nodded,a satisfied look on her face. “Yes yes…I’ve practised quite a few times,but being able to do the duet with someone is quite an experience…”

 

With that,Nozomi stood,offering her hand to Mikan just as Eli did Chiaki. “Shall we,my dear?”

 

With any trace of hesitation gone,Mikan leapt to her feet. “O-of course! L-let’s do this,Nozomi!”

 

Their next choice was still firmly in pop territory. “ _Is Nozomi feeling nostalgic for her and Eli’s younger days?_ ” The thought occurred to Mikan,but she held her tongue. She was good at that. But as the music began,she finally let loose. Nozomi got into the flow pretty easily,even if she hadn’t sung in a while. Mikan,on the other hand,got her tongue twisted on the lyrics,and her voice cracked in places,but her expression was earnest and intense all the way through. Even for something small like this,she wanted to try her very best,for Chiaki.

 

Chiaki stretched out her legs,slouching a little as her gaze followed Mikan’s movements,Mikan’s intense expression. She murmured,to no one in particular. “Mikan is cool…”

 

Eli laughed softly. “Ah,you’re looking so closely at her…but that’s a good thing. You’re…a lucky girl you know.”

 

Chiaki’s tone shifted ever so slightly as she puffed out her cheeks,still muttering almost inaudibly in the presence of Nozomi and Mikan’s voices. “I know that…”

 

“But…do you think I’m a burden on Mikan? I write for the blog,I stream my games,while she’s out there,with a real job…” Even as the words tumbled out of her mouth,her soft,even tone never changed.

 

Eli blinked. “Haha,did that singing loosen your tongue? Well,you know,I used to worry about that sometimes. And maybe the fact that we’re,you know,high school sweethearts might make me a bit biased,but…you don’t really need to worry about like,society’s definition of pulling your weight or whatever…” She shook her head. “You’re doing what you love,both of you are keeping it together,and…she smiles at just the thought of you. It’s what both of you need that matters most,you know?”

 

Chiaki sat silently for another 30 seconds or so as the song ended,before turning to Eli with a smile. “Um. Thanks for that,Eli-san.”

 

Nozomi plonked onto the couch,taking a swig from one of the beer bottles sitting open on the table. “Wow! That was pretty good! Now then,how about the four of us go for an ensemble this time?”

* * *

 

Mikan huffed as she carried a sleeping Chiaki on her back with her paramedic strength,doing her best to keep pace alongside Eli,who was supporting a drunk,blissfully passed out Nozomi on her shoulder as they walked along the street outside the karaoke bar,looking for a place they could call a cab.

 

“You…you know…it’s probably a bad idea to be walking all the way back to your place this late,especially while carrying your wife on your back.” Eli smiled. “How’s about we split cab fare back to my place and you two lovebirds can nest there for the night? I mean,we have a sofa bed…”

 

Mikan stepped closer,using her weight to support Nozomi as well. She felt…surprisingly warm.

 

“Y-you know…t-that’d be…a great idea!”


End file.
